Second Chance Taken
by TenchiMuyoAndTwilight
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had an argument, and Edward told Bella it was over. Bella drives away in a daze and crashes into a nearby lake. What if she drowned that night? What would Edward do when he will never see here again? My own version of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes... This is my first Twilight fanfic. I have done loads of Tenchi Muyo ones, but I have never been a good story writer, so i apologise for that. However, I hope you enjoy the fic.**

**I got the idea for the story when I was reading another fanfic. I thought it would be quite an interesting one to write. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you all think.**

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight, only the characters I create. **

**Second Chance Taken**

**Chapter One**

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight**

**Bella's POV...**

**There was trouble in paradise. Edward was angry at me, and I was at him, too. How could he be so judgmental and hurtful? **

**"Bella, just leave it now. I can't talk to you when you're like this."**

**"Me? You're the one who's screaming and shouting at me!" I shouted back to Edward, my so called boyfriend. He annoyed me so much sometimes. **

**"You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Why did you?" He shouted to me. **

**"I don't know." **

**He sighed. "I can't do this anymore, Bella." **

**What was he saying?**

**"Do what?"**

**"We can't be together anymore." Tears started flooding my eyes. "You should go. I need space. We need to be apart for a while. This is too much."**

**"Edward, please," I begged. He couldn't do this to me. Over something so stupid. **

**"I'm sorry."**

**I looked at him, tears flooding my vision. I got my coat sadly. "Okay. Goodbye, Edward," I whispered softly, and left. I knew better than to argue with him when he was like this. But he had never broken up with me before. What had I done? **

**Edward's POV...**

**I feel so bad. This was not what I wanted, not to break up with her. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I knew she would be crying, and it broke my heart. If I could cry, I would. **

**"Okay. Goodbye, Edward."**

**I looked at the door as it closed, and I knew she was gone. Gone from my life forever. I didn't know how true that would be though. That I would never be able to see her again, even when I needed and wanted to. **

**"Edward, you need to go after her," Alice told me as she stood at the door to the living room. **

**"I can't. She is safer without me."**

**"No she isn't. She is not safe from anything without you. Not even herself." Then Alice walked away. I looked at where she had been standing, and thought. What did she mean 'not even from herself'?**

**Bella's POV...**

**As I walked in my house, I looked around. I knew Charlie was at work and wouldn't be back til later, so this was perfect. I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and sat down at my desk, the picture of me and Edward sitting there, looking at me. I put it face down on the desk. **

**I couldn't live without him, so I needed to do this. I quickly got out a pen and paper and wrote a note adressed to Charlie and Edward. I knew one of them would find it if I left it there. I then went back down the stairs and to my car. **

**I decicded to drive around town for a little while. The small, dready, wet town of Forks, Washinton. I hated this place when I first moved here, but I soon grew to love it. Here, I had my dad, my friends and the one person who I loved. But now, this was all gone. Sure, I still had my dad and all my friends at school, and maybe even The Cullens, but I didn't have Edward. The one peron I longed to be with for all eternity. Now that would be no more. **

**I drove to the nearby river and sat on the dock. My mind was clouded and so were my eyes, from all the tears I was shedding. I had to do this. It was the only way. **

**I reveresed my car back from the river, and sat there, foot on the pedal. Just drive forward, and it would all be over in seconds. I took a deep breath and let it out. My foot pressed down hard, and I went zooming towards the river, my eyes closed. I soon felt the car hit the water and the cold water zoomed around my body in mere seconds. **

**My life would end now, and I would be free from all the torture and pain. I knew it was stupid to do this, but as soon as Edward spoke them words, I died anyway, just the rest needed to now. **

**Water slowly started to fill my lungs now that I was fully under, and I knew that in a few minutes, I would be dead. I soon started to black out. The last thing I saw was a figure, then it all went black. And I was free. **

**Author's Note... A bit rubbish and short, I know, but this is how it is going to be. I don't want it to be that much of a story, but I will try to make it as long as I can. **

**Review and let me know what you all think. **

**Next time... Carlisle tells Edward about Bella's death. What will Edward do now? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes... I decided to write the next chapter today, as I am so bored, and my boyfriend was begging me to because he wants to find out what happens, too. So here it is. This one is kinda short because it is a filler chapter. But, hope you like it anyway. I may post chapter three tonight as well, or just write it then post it tomorrow.**

**I noticed I did a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter, and I am very sorry. I did noticed I spelt decided, person and address wrong. I will try to make sure that this one has not got no spelling mistakes. **

**Review guys. I want to know what you think of it. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Second Chance Taken**

**Chapter Two**

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight**

**Carlisle's POV...**

**Another day at work. I loved my job, but when things like what was going on at home, were happening, I couldn't help but want to be there. **

**Edward was regretting telling Bella to leave. It had been a week and she won't answer her phone and neither will Charlie. I can't help but wonder what was going on with her. **

**I was sitting in my office, when our hospital gossiper came in. **

**"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she said happily. What is she going to tell me now?**

**"Good morning, Mrs. Crow," i replied without looking at her. Paperwork was hetic. **

**"Here is your knew patients documents."**

**"Thank you."**

**"So." Here we go, I thought. "Did you hear about the car found in the river, last night?"**

**"No," I answered, not really caring. What she said next got my attention. **

**"Yeah. Apparently is follows on from the girl that went missing a week ago. Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. It was her car in the river." I looked at her. What? "They haven't found a body yet, but they found a necklace that she never takes off. It all points to her being dead." Bella, dead? "Anyway, I better go now. Work, work, work." I nodded at her and stared at the wall across from me. **

**I turned on the TV over to the news. It would be on there, right? The gossip was confirmed. **

**"Forks police have confirmed that Chief Swan's daughter, Bella Swan, has infact been killed. Her car was found in the local river early last night. Chief Swan is devistated of what happened."**

**I looked at the TV, shocked. Bella was dead. Edward would be crushed. I had to tell him before anyone else could. **

**I quickly got out my phone, and dialed his number. I wish I could tell him some other way, but this was the only way to do it. **

**"Edward?" I said when he answered. **

**Alice's POV...**

**I sat in the other room for Edward, listening to him as he took the call from Carlisle. I hoped and prayed my vision was wrong, but I knew it wasn't. **

**"Dead?" I heard Edward asked. I looked down at the floor. Bella was dead. Gone forever. Now Edward would blame himself. **

**I ran to his side as he slipped down the wall, cradling the phone in his hand. **

**"Edward?" I asked and sat next to him. **

**"Bella's.... gone," he said, dry tears racking his body. **

**"I'm sorry," I replied, cradling his head in my arms. This killed me to know that my brother was dying inside. He had lost the only one he ever loved. And we had all lost a friend. **

**Edward's POV...**

**Bella was gone. Never coming back. Carlisle had told me. I had lost her now, and it's all my fault. I don't know what happened. After Carlisle said Bella was dead, i had asked how, but all I heard was river and drowned. How could she be gone? My Bella was dead. **

**I was dry sobbing into Alice's lap. I wish i could cry for real, so I could let my feelings out the right way. But I couldn't. **

**I pushed myself up from Alice. **

**"Where are you going?" She asked, as I stood and walked to the door. **

**"Out. I need to get away from here," I responded. She stood and walked to me.**

**"Be careful, Edward. Don't do anything stupid."**

**"I won't," I promised. **

**I slowly walked out the door and into the pouring ran. I ran to Bella's house and stood underneath her window, looking up. I climbed up and opened the window, climbing in. My Bella's things were everywhere. Here, I knew I would feel at peace. **

**I sat down on the bed and looked around. it still smelled of her. It was hard to believe she was gone forever. **

**I then looked over at the desk as something urged me to. I got up and looked down at a white peace of paper. I picked it up and read the note there...**

**Dear Dad and Edward, **

**I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, Edward. I didn't mean to do it. I don't know why I did. But I know I can't live without you, so I am not going to make myself. Don't blame yourself. it's not your fault, it is mine. **

**Dad, I love you so much. Even if I hardly ever say that. I'm so glad I came here to live with you. I didn't realise how much I missed you until I came here. I'm sorry i have to leave you so soon. Please don't be mad at Edward. I did this out of my own free will. **

**Don't forget me. **

**I love you both.**

**Bella**

**I looked at it again. Bella had committed suicide because of me. It was all my fault, despite what she said. **

**"Edward?" I heard Charlie's voice say. I looked at him. "What are you doing here?" He must have known I was upset, too. He was being very nice and gentle. **

**I handed him the note. **

**"She killed herself."**

**Author's Notes... Okay, this one was kinda boring, but as I said, it was just a filler. Anyway, hope you liked it. I will post next one tomorrow. **

**Review...**

**Next time... Bella's funeral, Edward can't handle it. He spends it in the graveyard, where he catches a glimpse of someone. **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note... Third Chapter. Again, just a filler, so kinda short. So will the next chapter be. The stuff all starts happening in chapter five, but I gotta show you how Edward's feeling. Anyway, tell me what you think.

Second Chance Taken

Chapter Three

By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight

Edward's POV...

Today was Bella's funeral. A day I hoped would not come for a very long time. I couldn't help the feeling I had inside. My dead and unbeating heart had died all over again.

"Edward, are you ready?" Alice asked sadly. I looked at her and nodded. She slowly walked over to me and sighed. "We can get through this day together. We're all here for you. Just remember that Charlie asked you to be there for Bella. She would want you to be happy, so don't look so glum." I sighed. She made it sound so easy.

....

We pulled up to the church. I looked at the tall building. Despite her body not being found, a service was to be held in memory of her. A good way of sending her to her peace.

'I can get through this,' I told myself.

I looked over at the other car to see Charlie standing by the side of it. He looked towards me and smiled a sad smile. I smiled back weakly.

"Come on," Carlisle said, and led me towards the church.

Half way through the service, I felt like crying, even though I couldn't. I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but feel even worse. I slowly stood up and walked out the doors at the back of the church.

I went and sat down on a cold bench, my head in my hands.

"I can't to this," I muttered. "I can't live without her." But I knew I had to. My life was not ending anytime soon, if it ever would. I had to learn to live all eternity without Bella by my side. I knew it would have come one day. Bella was not like me, and I would not have let her become a monster.

I slowly lifted my head when I heard something. It was a windless day, despite it being clouder. Something had caught my attention. It smelt like.... another vampire. But it was familiar.

I looked to my left and saw a glimpse of black.

.....

It was the end of the funeral now, and Charlie had invited us all back to his place. He was sorting videos of Bella and putting them together for us.

He popped a video in the VCR and pressed play. I watched as a three year old Bella appeared on screen. She had on a ballet costume.

"Pose for the camera, Bells," I heard her mother, Renee, say.

"Mommy, I don't like camwas," little Bella moaned.

"Oh, sweetie, come on. Its your first day at ballet class." Little Bella pouted and crossed her arms stubbornlingly. "Come on, Bella. If the wind changes, your face will stay like that." Bella tried not to giggle at her mother's comment. She tried walking over to her mother, but Bella being Bella, she tripped and fell over. "Oh, Bella."

"Mommy, dat hurt," Bella cried.

I smiled at the video. This was a typical Bella.

"I can see she was clumsy even at that age," Emmett laughed.

Two hours later, we were still watching Bella through her years of growing up. There had been videos of Bella from every year of her life.

A very recent one came up. It was of Bella's 18 birthday party at our house. Charlie had tagged along and tapped it all. Bella was smiling happily and opening her presents, despite her protests of us buying her any.

The next bit made me laugh. Typical Bella had tripped and pulled Alice down with her, ending up with Alice getting the cake all over her party dress. Alice was not very happy, and Bella was apologising all week. Bella got forced to go on a dreaded shopping trip with her, for punishment.

Alice smiled. "Aw, she still hadn't made up properly for that."

....

It was now time to go. I felt bad about leaving Charlie on his own. Now Bella was gone, he had no one again. I offered to stay, but he had insisted that he was fine.

I smiled weakly and followed my family out to our cars, the tapes Charlie had given us, in my hands.

Now I could be with Bella through my memories and other people's.

Author's Note... Hope you all liked it. I wrote it early hours yesterday morning, so I was kinda tired, but couldn't be bothered to go to sleep.

Riview!!!

Next time... The Cullens leave Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes... This is going to be a very short chapter. It is just a filler letting you know what the Cullens are doing. I promise you, the next chapter will be a tiny bit more interesting, but the chapter after that will be better.**

Review!!!!!

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Second Chance Taken

Chapter Four

By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight

Edward's POV...

It had been three weeks since Bella's death and two weeks since her funeral. I hated it without her. The pain was unberable.

I sat down on my leather sette, in my room. We were moving away. I had finally convinced my family that we should move. i had to get away from here. Away from the pain. This was too much.

I slowly stood and walked down the stairs, slower than usual but faster than human speed. Alice was in the living room. No one else was around, so it was just me and Alice.

"Hey," I said, as I sat next to her.

"Hi," she replied. "You okay?" I nodded. "Edward, we are moving tomorrow, try and look at least a little happy about that."

"I know. It's just hard. One minute she was here, next minute, she's gone. I know she said not to blame myself, but I can't help it."

"Edward, I miss her, too. She was my best friend. I miss her moaning when I played 'Bella barbie', as hse kindly put it, with her. But I'm here for you."

"Thanks." I hugged Alice and she smiled.

....

The next day, we were ready to leave. I would finally be away from the memories. I wanted to remember Bella, but ti cause me so much pain. I hoped moving away would help me remember her without the pain.

Charlie was here to send us off.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. i just couldn't handle it," I said, as I stood in front of him.

"That's okay, Edward. I understand. I hope it all works out for you. Bella would want you to be happy. Don't hesitate to come and visit though, okay? You are all always welcome."

"Thank you." We hugged for a brief moment. I knew Charlie was upset. He said to Carlisle it was like losing a son. I was the only connection left to Bella.

"Here." Charlie put something in my hand. I opened it up to see the necklace Bella never took off. I knew the story behind it.

"I can't take this. It's..." But he cut me off.

"Bella would want you to have it. Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Charlie."

I slowly turned and walked to my car. Getting in, I waved to Charlie then drove off. I looked down at the necklace in my hand.

As I looked back at the road, I saw something, or someone, in my mirror. I looked to see that no one was there. I swear I was going mental.

Author's Note... Very, very short. This was just a chapter to let you know that they move, so the next chapter makes sense. Anyway, I wrote this one at 12am so i can't post it just yet. Anyway the next chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe later today. Depends how I feel.

Review...

Next time... 200 years later, the Cullens return to Forks. A mystery is uncovered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note... So happy with the feedback I am getting from everyone. Glad you all like it. **

**I have been asked two similar questions about what Bella saw before she died, and the vampire Edward smelt. All I can is that it will all be revealed in the next few chapters, and you will find out what Bella saw before she died. I can't tell you nothing at the moment. It's all a surprise, that some of you have probably worked out. **

**Anyway, carry on with the reviews. **

**I thought I'd add chapter five today because I want something more interesting for you guys. I'm hoping this one will be longer. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Second Chance Taken**

**Chapter Five**

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight**

**Edward's POV...**

**Two hundred years. That's how long Bella has been gone. And now, we were moving back to Forks. Where everything started. I knew I could handle it now. It is so much more easier. **

**I haven't had anyone else since that day. I didn't want no one else. Bella was the only person I could ever love. Me and Alice have got a lot closer in the last two hundred years. We are both going through pretty much the same. I had lost my life, and Alice had lost her best friend. We talk about Bella alot. Remember her the way she should be remembered, when she was happy. I miss her smiled so much. **

**So now I was in my car, on my way back to the house that we had abondoned two hundred years ago. I never went back to see Charlie, although we did talk on the phone alot. I knew now that he would be long gone, and I was sad about that. Charlie was Bella's father and all that I had connected to her. **

**I remember when Carlisle had told me that Charlie had died. He died of a lonely hear ten years after we left. I felt so bad leaving him there. He was heart broken and fragile. I knew he would not be able to live without Bella, just as I can not. If only it was that easy for me to die. **

**The last two hundred years have been weird and heartbreaking. Sure, there were times I was happy, but it was still not easy. I had weird encounters where I would see glimpses of things. But now they had gone. I don't know what it was, but it made me felt comforted. Like someone was watching over me to make sure I was happy. **

**The video tapes that Charlie had given us, were worn now. I had watched them so many times, remembering things and seeing things that I didn't know about Bella. i missed her so much. Her smile, her laugh and catching her when she fell. But I knew hat could be no more. I still had an eternity to live without her, but it was getting easier. One day I will be with Bella, and I am going to make sure of that. **

**Alice's POV...**

**We were back in Forks, starting Forks high tomorrow. Edward and I had gone to college while we was away, and now we were back to start junior year in our old school again. **

**It was hard being back in the same house that Bella had been just the day she died. I could remember over hearing the argument of Edward and Bella, and having the vision of Bella's death. I was too late when I had told Edward, and I knew that, but I had hoped. I knew I should have told him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to break his heart. But he had found out from Carlisle. I feel quilty knowing that Bella was gone and never coming back, before Edward. **

**Tomorrow was the new day of the school year. I couldn't wait to be back at Forks high, and see how it's changed. But I knew that it would be hard for all of us, Edward mainly. That was the place where we all met Bella, and now she was going. Even Rosalie was sad when she learnt of Bella's death. I knew she liked Bella, no matter what she said. **

**Jasper's POV...**

**All these emotions over the years have done my head in. Alice felt guilt and sadness. Edward felt anger and hurt. Carlisle felt pity. Esme felt sad. Emmett felt sadness. Rosalie felt guilt, pity and sad. I tried all I could to stop these over the years, but I had my own sadness to deal with. I never knew how much I could get attached to a human. But Bella was hard not to love. She made me laugh with her clumsiness, and she understood my temptations for her blood. She never judged any of us and accepted us for who we were. She was one person that never made up the rumours that everyone else made up. **

**I looked around the living room of the old house. We are finally back in Forks, and nothing had changed. When we came through the town, we saw Bella's old house. It was new white, and someone was living there. As we passed the house, I felt pain coming from its walls. Something was going on in there.**

**Esme's POV...**

**I was unhappy for a while after Bella left. Not only cause she was like another daughter, but because my children were hurting. All of them. Even Rosalie. It was hard to deal with. I hated seeing them unhappy. It was even worse with Alice and Edward. They were the closest to Bella.**

**We all hurt after her death. Carlisle and I had lost someone who felt like a daughter. Jasper lost a friend and sister. Emmett lost a little sister, and so did Rose, whether she admitted it or not. Alice lost her best friend. And Edward lost his soul mate. **

**I was happy as well, because this had brought Alice and Edward closer. They would comfort each other whenever it got hard. **

**Carlisle's POV...**

**That day was dreadful. The day i broke the news to Edward about Bella. All I remember is him repeating the word dead. It broke my unbeating heart. **

**Edward had not been the same since that day. He had convinced us to move away from Forks. It took us two hundred years to convince him to go back home. He knew it was time to return now, which was why we did. **

**Emmett's POV...**

**Rosalie was confusing. She acted like she hated Bella when she was alive, and now, she was upset that Bella was gone. I didn't know Rose could be so comfoting like now. She knew that I saw Bella as my little sister, and had comforted me through this. Of course, it was worse for Edward, and I felt for him. I couldn't imagine if anything happened to Rose, though it was hard, and I knew if I was him, I wouldn't be able to survive. I don't know how he does it. **

**Rosalie's POV...**

**Guilt. I felt so guilty. I don't know why, since I hadn't done anything. I guess it was because Edward was hurting. I knew how much he loved her and how bad I treated her when she was alive. I wish I could turn back and befriend her. She didn't deserve the way I treated her. I know this now. She had never revealed our secret to anyone and had always been there to help us. **

**Return to Forks High.... Alice's POV...**

**Alice's POV...**

**Here we were. Back at Forks High. It hadn't changed much. Just the buildings had been touched up and the sign had been changed. It was still dreary and boring. **

**First lesson had been cool. Everyone wanted to know who I was and where I had moved from. **

**I saw some people who were related to the people we used to go to school with. Angela weber's great, great, great, ect, neice was just as nice as Angela was. I missed some of the people at the school, but wasn't surprised when some of their relations were so much like them. **

**Edward, Emmett and Jasper got a lot of attention from the girls, as usual. Emmett and Jasper just pulled me and Rosalie to them, and Edward just walked away from them or ignored them. He didn't want anyone but Bella. **

**All day we had been hearing about this girl that was related to the Swan family. She was very popular by the sounds of it, and everyone talked about her. All the boys looked like they lust over her a lot. I felt sorry for her to have these many ugly boys after her. **

**Although everyone talked about her, no one said her name, s we was yet to find out. She had been in none of our classes, so we had not seen her either. I wondered who she was to Bella. She can't be a great neice, Bella had no brothers or sisters. She couldn't be a great granddaughter, Bella had no children as she died at such a young age. So I settled for cousin. Renee had a sister, so maybe that's how they were related. **

**The Swans were pretty famous in Forks now. Due to the fact that Charlie was Chief of police. Everyone knew that the chief of police's daughter had committed soicide all those years back, but no one knew why. **

**....**

**It was the end of the school day now, and it was time to go home. I met Edward at his car and we talked about the girl everyone was talking about, while we waited for the others. **

**I looked over and saw the others were heading our way from the school. **

**"Hey, guys," I shouted and waved. My smile faltered as I looked at the school entrance. I dropped my hand and tapped Edward on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me, obvisouly not knowing what I wanted. I pointed a shaking hand towards the school entrance and he turned and looked. By this time, the rest had reached us. They all turned also and had stunned looks on their faces. **

**Author's Notes... I know this wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I just can't wait till the next chapter, so I wanted to get this one over with. Hope you all like it anyway. I will try to make the others longer, but you know, I hate dragging things out so long. I like to get to the interesting parts. Anyway, remember to review.**

**Next time... ****The Cullens find out what happened on the night Bella died, 200 years ago.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes... I decided to post the next chapter now, cause I'm so bored and can't be bothered to go to bed. Nearly 12am anyway, so I can still post it now. Anyway, this chapter should clear a few things up. Enjoy!!!!**

**Review!!!!**

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Second Chance Taken**

**Chapter Six**

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight**

**Edward's POV...**

**Alice tapped me on the shoulder as I faced my car. I looked at her and saw her shocked face. 'What's up with her?' I wondered. She took note of my face and pointed a shaky hand towards the school entrance, the others looking as she did. **

**When I turned, I gasped. Standing there by the entrace was... Bella. But she looked different. Her hair was finer and her ivory skin was a lot more paler. She was leaning against the railings at the entrance of the school, cleary deep in thought. **

**She slowly looked up in our dierection, and our eyes met. She smiled and then turned to walk to her car. **

**I couldn't move. I was shocked. She had died two hundred years ago, but yet, she was here. And, she was a vampire. **

**Now it all made sense. The day of her funeral, that vampire i smelt. The very familiar smell. Now I knew. It was Bella. But now one question still layed. Who changed her?**

**Bella's POV...**

**I was leaning against the railings. It was time for the Cullens to discover I was alive. I knew they had seen me, so I slowly looked up, locking eyes with Edward. I smiled then turned and walked to my car. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie watched me as I went, but Edward just stared at the spot I was standing before. **

**"Time to go see Carlisle and Esme, I guess." So, I drove straight to the Cullens house. They knew I was alive and well, and that I was going to let the others know. I had called them a week prior. They had asked me time and again who changed me, but I never told them. I couldn't. Not yet at least. **

**I pulled up outside the Cullen's house. Edward and the others had not arrived yet. Porbably still trying to get Edward's mind to register again. I chuckled when i remembered the look on his face. It was priceless.**

**I walked up to the front door and knocked. Esme appeared and opened the door. **

**"Bella!" She said happily. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. **

**"Good to see you again, Esme," I smiled. **

**"Well, look at you. Even more beautiful than I remember," she said, as I stepped into the house. **

**"I guess the vampire looks help that." **

**"You was already beautiful."**

**"Bella, lovely to see you again," Carlisle said as he descended the stairs. **

**"Hello, Carlisle." **

**We all turned and walked up the stairs to the livng room. Taking a seat, Esme asked, "So, are you going to tell us what happened?"**

**"Could we wait until the others get here?" I asked. Esme and Carlisle both nodded with a smile.**

**A little while later, we heard cars pulling up and the door opening. **

**"Esme!" Edward shouted. He obviously wanted to tell them about school. **

**"In the living room," she shouted back. They all walked in and paused as they saw me.**

**"Hello," I smiled. **

**Alice blinked a few times. "BELLA!!!" She squealed and ran over to me, taking me in a hug. **

**"Um, hi to you, too, Alice." She let me go and then Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie hugged me also. Everyone looked towards Edward, expectantly. **

**"Bella.... How?" He asked, shocked. **

**"I think I should explain." I sat them down and started to explain what had happened. "After I left here, I went home to leave a note. I felt like I couldn't handle living with you, Edward. So i went to the river. I sat there for about an hour, crying. I decided it was too late to turn back to I drove into the river. When they water had filled my lungs and I could feel myself slipping to death, I saw something. I don't know what it was, because. then everything went black. **

**When I woke up three days later, I was with a vampire. They explained to me that they had seen me drive into the river and had saved me. They said that everyone needs a second chance, and so they saved me. Knowing that just taking me out of the water wouldn't help, I was already slipping towards death, so they just turned me instead. I was angry at first, but I thanked them in the end. I knew that I needed a second chance with you, Edward, so I was happy." They all looked at me. **

**"Well, I'm glad you're here. But who was this vampire?" Alice asked.**

**"As I said to Esme and Carlisle, I can not tell you just yet. It's not the right time. I need to meet with them again and then I will bring them to you and we will tell you everything." They all nodded. **

**"And, you managed to cope on your own as a newborn?" Carlisle asked.**

**"Yes. The vampire that changed me did help sometimes. But I was okay." **

**"Well, we better go hunting. Bella, would you like to come?"**

**"No. It's okay. I already have." I looked towards Edward. He was still staring at me, as if I was going to disappear. **

**"You are welcome to stay here, Bella," Carlisle said. **

**"Thank you."**

**They all left, leaving me and Edward alone. **

**"Bella, I...." He stopped. "I don't know what to say."**

**I smiled. "It's okay, Edward. You don't need to say anything. I'm sorry for what I put you through all these years. I know how much it hurt you."**

**"It was you all the time, wasn't it. I always felt someone with me."**

**I sighed. "Yes, that was me. I needed to be near you one way or another. I didn't want to let you see me untill the right time." He nodded sadly. "You have to understand that it wasn't the right time then or any other time. Now was the only time I could face it, and you also. I had to give you time to remember be the right way. As soon as I saw you did, I came back. I'm sorry how long I took."**

**"I understand. So, can we just forget the argument and pick up where we left off."**

**"Yes," I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."**

**He smiled and then moved over and hugged me. I felt so much better being with Edward again. **

**We got up and ran to our meadow. The very place I discovered who Edward was. And now, my dream had come true. i was a vampire. Suddenly, all those years apart from Edward were forgotten. All the pain I went through on my own when my dad died, and when my friend went missing, it was all forgotten. I knew my dad was watching over me all those years, but now I had Edward back, he could rest in peace. **

**Author's Notes... Okay, not as long as I thought, once again. i thought that I would be able to add a lot more in this chapter but it didn't work that way. Oh well. So well done to all the people that guessed it was Bella he saw, and that she wasn't dead. Well, yeah she was cause you know, vampire, but I mean dead dead. **

**So review!!!!**

**Next time... Bella chats to the vampire that changed her. **


	7. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes... **

**Let's see if you guys can give me ten reviews on chapter six. If you do, then I will put chapter seven up. **

**The next three chapters are the last, so you haven't got long to wait til everything is answered. Hope you all enjoyed this story. **

**There will hopefully be a sequel, but I need to work out what I am going to do. The sequel will just be kinda short, about three or four chapters probably. But I'm hopeing it will be good. **

**Anyways, give me ten reviews and I will put the next chapter up. **

**What's happening...**

**Chapter seven... Bella talks to the vampire that changed her. **

**Chapter eight.... Everyone finds out who changed Bella.**

**Chapter Nine... We find out what Bella did in the two hundred years after her 'death'.**

**So, review. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes... I decided to finish this story as soon as, so the next few chapters will be up in the next two or three days, hopefully. I want to get the rest of my story ideas planned and written, but I will be going slower on them. 1... Because I'm still not sure what I am going to do with them, 2... Because I now have a job and don't know when I can get them all done. Okay, so the job is mostly envening work, but that's mainly when i write. **

**This one witll be very short as it just a little discussion between Bella and the vampire that changed her. Although I am not going to add who the vampire is yet, I just thought I would put a conversation between them to add an extra chapter on.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!!!!**

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Second Chance Taken **

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella's POV...**

**I decided to go and hunt today. I was pretty bored at the Cullen's, and I just needed to go out into nature. **

**Once I had finished hunting, I sat down in the woods near my old house. I looked at it and felt sadness overcome me. My father was no longer alive. He died ten years after I had 'died'. I felt so bad hurting him the way I did, but I knew that I had to keep the dead thing up. How would i have explained how I got out of my car and was alive, and that my looks had changed. Not much, but enough to notice.**

**I sat there looking out, when I heard someone behind me.**

**I turned around sharply and saw who it was. **

**"Oh. Hi," I said. **

**"Hello," the vampire said. I wondered why they were here.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about that day."**

**"What about it?"**

**"I know that all these years you have been wondering why I saved you."**

**"Well, yeah. You basically tried to kill me after James, and then you save me when i want to kill myself."**

**"I know. I wanted to do it because I know what it is like to be alone. And Edward was alone when you died. I watched him and saw how much it hurt him. Even though he didn't know that I was watching all that time. I know you was there."**

**"I was."**

**"Bella, I'm sorry for that. I thought that you deserved it after James died. But I realised you didn't."**

**"Thank you..." I got cut off. **

**"No, don't worry. It's okay. I have to go now. See ya around."**

**Author's Notes... I said it was going to be very short. I just thought I'd add this in and get your brain ticking. Hope I didn't give anything away. **

**Review....**

**Next time... Everyone finds out who changed Bella.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes... I don't know how long this one is going to be. You may have noticed I am not good at writing long chapters, but I do try. Anyway, this is the chapter where you finally find out who changed Bella.**

**Review!!!!**

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Second Chace Taken**

**Chapter Eight**

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight **

**Alice's POV...**

**I was sitting on my own in the living room when it hit me. I had never had a vision from the past before. It was freaky, but I went along with it.**

**In the vision I saw Bella sitting in her car on the river dock. I realized this was what happened all them years ago, on the day that Bella 'died'. I saw her car reverse and then crash into the water. **

**I then saw Bella's car sink lower and lower and Bella just sit in the car, letting the water surround her and enter her body. She slowly closed her eyes and died. But the next thing I saw, shocked me. I someone drag Bella from the car and onto the dock and then sink their teeth into her. When the vampire looked up, I was shocked to see who it was...**

**....**

**I decided to go and find Bella and confirm what I had just seen. **

**I ran up to her room and knocked on her door. **

**"Come in," she called. I opened the door and walked in. "Alice? What's wrong?"**

**"I just had a vision about you." **

**"Really? What about?"**

**"Well, it wasn't a vision from the future. It was from the past. I saw you when you tried to kill yourself, and Bella, I know who changed you."**

**"Oh." She looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."**

**"It's okay. But when are you going to tell everyone? You wouldn't espect this from them."**

**"I know. I will have to tell them that..."**

**Edward's POV...**

**I was standing outside Bella's door, about to knock, when i heard voices. I heard them talking about who changed Bella. I couldn't help but listen. I had to know.**

**Alice had had a vision from the past, the day that Bella had tried to kill herself. She also saw the vampire that changed Bella. When I heard this, I leaned in closer so that I could listen.**

**"I know. I will have to tell them that..."**

**I couldn't believe it when I heard the name. I stood there, shocked. Alice walked out of the room and looked at me. **

**"Did you hear that?"**

**"Yes," i said. "I heard it all. How could they keep this from me?"**

**"Edward, calm down. Bella is going to go and talk to her and tell us all. Just pretend you didn't know, oaky?"**

**"Okay," I nodded.**

**We went downt he stairs to see Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sitting on the couch.**

**"Hey, guys," Emmett said. Bella came down after that.**

**"I need to talk to you all," she siad, looking down. **

**"What about?" Jasper asked. **

**"It's about the vampire who changed me. You may all be surprised about it, but we talked, and decided that it was time for all of you to know." Everyone nodded. "The vampire that changed me was..."**

**Author's Notes... I'm sorry. I decided that I wanted to leave it here so that I could add another chapter on. So, the next chapter you will definently find out who changed her. That is if you all haven't guessed yet, if so, shhhh. Don't tell. **

**Anyway, I might add the next chapter today or tomorrow. I have to go to work in five hourse so I don't know when I can add it. **

**Review!!!!!**

**Next time.... The vampire is revealed.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes... Okay, so I decided to add the last chapter now, cause I really want to get all my other stories planned and written. THis is the last chapter and is just a lot of info about who changed Bella, what happened on that day and and what Bella had been up to all those years after her death.**

**Review!!!!**

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Second Chance Taken**

**Chapter Nine**

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight**

**Bella's POV...**

**"The vampire who changed me is.... Rosalie." Everyone's head turned to Rosalie, even Alice's, though she knew.**

**"Rosalie? It was you?" Emmett asked.**

**"Yes," she said. **

**"Why?" Edward asked. **

**"Because I knew how much it'd hurt you if she'd died. Alice saw what was going to happen and told me. She was about to tell you but it was too late. I went after Bella to stop her, but when I got here, she'd already drove in. I got her out of the car, but she was dieing, so I had to change her. Alice didn't know I was going. No one did."**

**"Why did you both keep it from us?" Edward asked, anger crossing his face.**

**"That was my fault," I said. "I thought it would be better to wait til the right time. Rosalie wanted to tell you, but I decided to stay away for a while."**

**"Edward, don't be mad at them. Rosalie gave you a second chance with Bella. Ain't you happy about that?" Alice said.**

**"Yes. Thank you, Rose." Rosalie smiled and looked at me. I smiled at her. **

**"So, what have you been doing all this time?" Jasper asked. "You never did tell us."**

**"Well, for the first ten years, I watched over Charlie. I knew he was heartbroken the day we found out I was missing. When he died, I was there, even though he didn't know it. I called an ambulance and waited outside, hiding, for them to take him away. I wanted to cry, but I knew i couldn't. After that, I went to loads of different places. I visited some really cool places I had always wanted to go. While I was on my way back here about 70 years ago, I saw a vampire sitting on her own. I went over to her to see if she was okay. She was a newborn and for the next 40 years, we stayed together, helping each other. She was really nice and my best friend. But she vanished. I don't know where she went. I just went out one day, to go hunting. She said she didn't need to. When i came back, she was gone. I have been on my own since. I decided to move back here 2 years ago. I knew you guys weren't here, because I was there the day you left. So I knew i wouldn't have o deal with being hurt. But Rosalie called and said you were coming back, so I asked if I could talk to Carlisle and Esme. They knew that I was alive the day that you guys saw me. I said not to tell you, becuase I waned to clear it up myself."**

**"So you've been surving all these years, basically on your own?"**

**"Yes. Sometimes Rosalie would help if I was close enough, or we just kept in contact by phone. I wanted to know how you guys were doing. I'm sorry I made you all think I was gone all this time. But I knew I couldn't tell you until the time felt right. After Polina left, I felt lonely. It took me almost 20 years to come back after that, but when I did. I felt better."**

**"Bella, it's okay. You have us now and we will never leave you again."**

**We all grouped hugged. **

**To be Continued...**

**Author's Notes... Okay, very short. This was just so you knew who the vampire was and what Bella had been up to. Anyway, I will be doing a sequeal. I just need to get an idea of where it will be heading. The sequeal is where your meet Polina, though.**

**Hope you liked my story. I will be starting my next story soon. It will be called The Vampire and The Stooge. I don't know why, but it just came to me. **

**Review!!!!**


End file.
